


Don't Sink My Boat

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [111]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Sings but It's Annoying, Dialogue-Only, Episode: s06e17 My Heart Will Go On, Humor, M/M, Titanic Puns whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sings My Heart Will Go On.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Sink My Boat

**Author's Note:**

> Season 6 episode 17 My Heart Will Go On
> 
> Song lyrics from My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion ----> https://youtu.be/WNIPqafd4As  
> I also have these Wincest videos that I really love, so you should watch them.
> 
> [Sam & Dean] I found love where it wasn't supposed to be ----> https://youtu.be/Plpc5aKIS8Q?list=FLAn_Z_ibDZMk1gdUlbjGn7Q
> 
> Take me to church / Wincest ----> https://youtu.be/1YDHOFCKwWY?list=FLAn_Z_ibDZMk1gdUlbjGn7Q
> 
> wincest | the hills ----> https://youtu.be/Z6LC5g0bj1g?list=FLAn_Z_ibDZMk1gdUlbjGn7Q (My personal favorite)

"So... you wanna watch Titanic?"

"No, I very much do not want to watch Titanic."

"It'll make you cry."

"Dean, I've seen that movie and I didn't shed a tear."

"But did it make your heart go on?"

"Wha-"

"Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you-"

"Dean..."

"That is how I know you go on-"

"How do you even know this song?"

"Far across the distance and spaces between us, you have come to show you go on-"

"Please stop."

"Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart- ow!"

"I told you to shut up."

"Screw you Sam. It was beautiful and you know it."

"If you wanted Titanic to make me cry, it's working."

"I guess you'll never be king of the world."

"You're not actually going to make Titanic puns are you?"

"Way to sink my boat."

"Jesus Christ..."

"That's just the tip of the iceberg."

"If you don't stop I'm not sucking your dick for a week."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

"MY HEART WILL GO ON AND ON."

 "Oh my God..."


End file.
